Katrina Gallio
Katrina Gallio is an extremely powerful natural witch, and the mother of Emerson, who was originally named Emerson Greyson-Gallio. She is of Scottish descent. History Origin Born in Scotland in the 10th century, Katrina was the daughter of an unnamed tanner and Selene Gallio, a powerful sorceress. Growing up, Katrina found herself closer to her father, as Selene chose to see the little girl as nothing more than another distraction on her journey to find power. '' During her childhood, Katrina displayed a great proficiency for the mystic arts, and at the same time, her mutant powers began to develop. As Katrina's talents grew, so did Selene's hate for her. A Strong Woman ''By the time Katrina turned 19, she had already mastered intricate spells and rituals that had taken years for Selene to comprehend. Her mother saw this as the perfect opportunity to put her plans into motion. Katrina came back home after a long day gathering herbs, and what she saw made her blood run cold; as she walked into their house, Katrina was greeted by the horrific image of her dead father with a note from Selene, giving her a location to meet. Upon arriving at the said location, Selene revealed that she had killed her husband, though decided to keep her reasons to herself. Katrina confronted her on it, to which Selene replied that she never loved her or her father and that she only trained Katrina so that she would be able to steal her magic to further enhance her own. Selene had trapped Katrina inside an ancient rune inscribed in the ground and began the spell to transfer her powers into herself, but her plans were thwarted by Katrina who dispelled the rune and proceeded to set Selene on fire. '' ''After the fight, Katrina ran away to a distant village and settled down. After a few days, she bound her mutant powers through a powerful spell to allow her magic to grow stronger, and stronger to kill Selene. From this moment on, Katrina vowed to murder her mother and anyone who got in the way to achieve her goals. Fallout Back in 1040 Katrina decided to join the Grand Coven to gain more knowledge and become more adept with her magic. Katrina claimed to be a "natural" witch and was born with the gift of magic (as opposed to harnessing the power of demons or learning it). Thus she was accepted into the Grand Coven, only to be dismissed by her superiors as a result of her violent and forceful use of magic.' Currently very little is known about them. It is known that they condemned Katrina for her methods and threw her out of the coven, forbidding her from doing magic by casting a powerful binding spell on her and from forming her own coven. '' Normal Life? ''Despite her past, Katrina managed to live a normal life, and even got married...little did she know, her happiness was not meant to last. One night, Katrina and her husband were having intercourse as they wished to have a child, it was only after they were finished that she saw her husband's eyes take on a yellow color and she found out he had been possessed by a demon. After the unfortunate events that left Katrina horrified, her husband ratted her out as a witch and sent the entire town after her as he felt she was responsible for his possession and Katrina was forced to leave her home once again. Sometime after, Katrina was pursued by an unknown party in a witch hunt (presumably the British Men of Letters) and was forced to flee her hometown and leave her child in a squalid workhouse. Around this time she encountered a polish family who kindly took her in and to repay for what they had done to her, she cured their son, Oskar from a terminal illness and granted him immortality. She attempted to seek out help from the Loughlin Family and learn druidic magic. However, they cruelly rejected her despite her pleas. Around this time, Katrina fled to Milan, Italy and was tutored by Letitia di Albioni. Between this period and the present timeline, Katrina developed many powerful spells. She is immortal given her long life, but she can still be killed by natural means. Katrina created a demon killing spell in the 1800s that only she knows how to perform. Many of the spells that she uses are not easily withstood by humans, and cause them to die shortly after being affected. Even simple spells like the servitude spell eventually burn up the human victims, as do powerful ones such as the Attack Dog Spell. Personality Katrina is a light-hearted individual, but she has a heavy temper and when she's angry about something it usually tends to take her to a higher state. She's also smart, and very sociable and manipulative. She has a dark tang of being a sociopath when she isn't in her right mind. But when it comes to people she loves being harmed she gets very strategic, but also emotional which may show as a sign of weakness but only makes her stronger. A self-reserved person who doesn't bother anyone unless being bothered, and doesn't go looking for trouble. Katrina often fluctuates between her mannerisms, sometimes presenting herself as calm and courteous and then suddenly vicious and violent when revealing her true intentions. She is exceptionally ruthless towards her enemies, whether they are people she loathes or disapproves of or someone who has simply annoyed her. Even with all that, she is highly ambitious and her ego and pride usually lead her to overestimate her capabilities, both magical and manipulative. Physical Appearance Katrina is a red-haired woman of average height. She usually wears long-sleeved dresses of various colors, from red, blue to black. Katrina is usually found wearing a small gold pendant necklace, but aside from this she carries or wears no other jewelry. As with her dresses, Katrina's hairstyle shifts between appearances. She sometimes ties it up in a loose bun or wears her hair down either in curls or straightened. She wears bold, colorful makeup and, like a typical witch, can sometimes be found clutching a book to her chest. Powers and Abilities Powers ''Magic: Katrina is an extremely powerful witch that has been around since the 1000's. Thanks to being Selene's first-born daughter her powers are also greatly increased. She is among the most powerful witches, and according to the Grand Coven one of the most dangerous witches in the world. After training throughout her life, she has mastered and collected a vast arsenal of spells and other magical objects, which vary in complication. Although her current powers are somewhat reduced due to Olivette's sealing, she is not significantly affected.'' * ''Immortality:' Katrina can live for a very long time. She has lived for at least 1000 years, if not longer. * Spell Creation:' Katrina is capable of creating spells and is noted to have made Defigere Et Depurgare, one of the only spells known to be capable of killing demons. * ''Self-Resurrection: By casting a resurrection spell on herself as a fail-safe, she is able to revive herself after being killed.'' * Molecular Combustion: '''Through spells, Katrina is capable of obliterating people. She turned three Grand Coven witches to dust using a witch-killing spell from the Book of the Damned. * ''Killing demons: ' Katrina crafted a spell, Defigere Et Depurgare, capable of quickly slaying ordinary demons using a hex bag. She is so far the only witch to show the ability to kill demons with magic. The spell is less efficient against powerful demons such as Emerson, but even here it can at the very least induce severe pain. * Conversion: ' She was able to transform Olivette into a hamster as punishment for her wrongs against her.'' * ''Healing:' Katrina was stated to have healed Oskar of a terminal illness with a spell when he was a young boy. * ''Power Granting: With a time-delayed spell, Katrina was able to grant Oskar ageless immortality, so that he can live without effects from age or illness.'' * Cursing: '''Katrina was capable of cursing the high-level demons with the Attack Dog Spell in an attempt to kill Emerson. Her spell was so powerful that only she could remove it with it blocking even Emerson's powers. Katrina was powerful enough that she was able to use this spell to turn an entire coven against one another. * ''Spell and Curse Removal: Katrina was capable of removing the Attack Dog Spell from a group of demons she had previously controlled to kill Emerson, with it even blocking Azazel's demonic powers.'' * ''Disenchanting: Using the Cabirian Invocation, Katrina can take down the warding protecting enchanted objects.'' * ''Telekinesis: Katrina has pinned witches to the ceiling by impaling them on furniture on multiple occasions. She could restrain Emerson and simultaneously hex other demons with no struggle. Katrina has demonstrated the ability to throw humans a considerable distance with her mind. She was also able to cause multiple pieces of furniture to move across a room and form a barricade behind her to prevent a demon from following her.'' * ''Tracking: Using a crystal ball, Katrina could perform a tracking spell.'' * ''Mind Control: With the Servitude Spell, she made an initially unfriendly waiter at a fancy restaurant to become compliant. The Attack Dog Spell also turns the victim into the slave of Katrina's will, attacking whomever she directs them to.'' * ''Hex Casting: Due to being an old talented witch, she has absolute knowledge of hex bags.'' * ''Summoning and Banishing:' Katrina can summon and banish powerful beings through spells. Former Powers These powers were suppressed by Katrina in order to become an even more powerful witch. These powers include: ''Life-Force Absorption: Like her mother, Katrina was able to drain someone's life-force through physical contact. '' * Psychic Vampire: '''If Katrina drained only a portion of someone's life-force, she achieved a method of psychic control over her victim's mind. It is unknown if, like her mother, Katrina could turn others into psychic vampires as well. ''Physical Enhancement: By using the absorbed life energies that sustain her, Katrina could enhance her physical strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes, and durability to superhuman levels.'' * ''Superhuman Strenght * Superhuman Endurance * Superhuman Reflexes * Superhuman Speed ''Telekinesis: Her telekinetic abilities gave her complete psionic control over inanimate objects.'' * Telekinetic Animation: '''She could cause inanimate objects to move according to her will by projecting part of her absorbed life force into them. * ''Inanimate Disintegration: She could cause inanimate objects in her presence to disintegrate. '' ''Pyrokinesis: Katrina was able to psionically generate and project intense heat and flame from and around her body or direct it at certain distances. '' ''Telepathy: High Order telepath. '' ''Immortality: After binding her powers, Katrina lost an aspect of her immortality that allows her to regenerate injured or missing parts of her body, just like Selene. However, as a side-effect, she gained the ability to be immune to age and disease.'' Abilities ''Multilingualism: She is capable of reading spell books which are written in ancient languages, such as druidic spell books. She was even able to read the Book of the Damned, albeit with the aid of Nadia's Codex.'' Weaknesses ''Power Sealing: Her powers are reduced to a certain degree due to an unknown sealing spell that was cast by Olivette before her expulsion from the Grand Coven. Although her current powers and abilities are somewhat reduced, she is still very powerful and difficult to defeat.'' ''Dark Objects:' Cursed objects can block her from accessing her magic. ''Verbal Restraints: It appears Katrina is unable to cast many spells without reciting an incantation as Emerson's demons were able to capture her with ease after they had gagged her.'' ''Witch-Killing Spell: As a witch, she is vulnerable to the witch-killing spell.'' * Witch-Killing Bullets: '''A bullet version of the spell. ''Mortality: Since her immortality only grants her immunity to age and illness, she can still be killed.'' Paraphernalia As a powerful witch, Katrina uses a lot of equipment. * ''Hex Bags: For many of her spells, Katrina has hex bags she has created for casting each spell.'' * ''Book of the Damned: '''Powerful spellbook containing spells to create and undo every kind of damnation there is. '' __NEWSECTIONLINK__